villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seymour Guado
MAESTER SEYMOUR'' Guado''' appears as the main protagonist of Final Fantasy 10 (FFX). He is one of the Maesters of Yevon, which is basically a high-ranking priest. '''''MAESTER SEYMOUR lost his mother when she fought a monster known as Sin, she sacrificed herself in order to destroy it, and grant the world of Spira 10 years of peace known as "The Calm", before Sin would reform and start it's destruction once again. In the game, Yuna sets off to defeat Sin, and MAESTER SEYMOUR tries to get close to her. His plan is that Yuna will use him to defeat Sin, and thus ten years later, MAESTER SEYMOUR would be reborn as the next Sin (though it is implied he really was in love with Yuna as it takes a bond of love to create the final Aeon). He reasoned that Spira was trapped in a never ending cycle of death, and the only way he could stop it would to be to kill everyone, thus easing them from their pain. When Tidus and the group first fight him, they kill him but MAESTER SEYMOUR returns as an unsent, an dead person that wasn't "sent", so he cannot be killed, but a summoner can "send" him to get rid of him. He eventually kidnaps Yuna and takes her to Bevelle where he is able to marry her, though she and her guardians escape after defeating his Natus form. Throughout the game, MAESTER SEYMOUR tries to use people's emotions and beliefs to get them to join him. One example is when he told Tidus that by defeating Sin, his father would be freed, because his father, Jecht, had taken the place of Sin ten years prior. However, he is eventually defeated inside Sin itself and Yuna is finally able to send him. He accepts his fate but warns that even after he was gone Spira's sorrow would prevail. Gallery Seymour.jpg|Seymour Guado Theme Songs & Battle Music MAESTER SEYMOUR has a number of tracks created specifically for him. His primary theme is "Seymour's Theme" which is entirely orchestral. This track is both dramatic and calm at the same time, representing his dissonant serenity. This plays when he is first introduced as a character, before he is revealed as an antagonist. His second theme, "Seymour's Ambition", plays during the first battle against him. After a dialog revealing that MAESTER SEYMOUR had murdered his father to gain political power and inherit the position of a Maester, this altered version of his theme plays as the battle music. Later on in the game, a more eerie version of his theme, "They May Pass", will play. At this point, MAESTER SEYMOUR's insanity would already be known, but he uses his political power to let the party move on. In a cut-scene where the Maesters meet together, "My Father's Murderer", an even more eerie form of his theme, will play. This is because that even the other religious leaders become aware that he had killed his own father. Near the end of the game, in the third to final battle of the entire story, his most noteworthy theme plays. This song is called "Fight with Seymour" as it is the fourth and final battle against him. Many have regarded it as among the best boss themes of Final Fantasy X. Unlike his theme song, this is more upbeat and dramatic, while incorporating both orchestral instruments and synthesizers. He takes on his final form "Seymour Omnis" which is very fitting for the battle. Omnis is Latin for "Every" (similar to Latin word "omnes" meaning "all") which refers to both the fact that in this battle he controls the strongest of all elemental black magic including Ultima, and how this character's ultimate goal is to commit omnicide, world peace. In his second and third battles, tracks not created specifically for him play. In the fight with "Seymour Natus", "Enemy Attack", the standard Boss theme plays. Natus is the Latin word for "Birth." This name likely represents the fact that at this point,MAESTER SEYMOUR is pronounced dead, and is an unsent being, only to reappear as a powerful enemy. In the fight with "Seymour Flux", "Challenge", the major Boss theme plays. This is often considered the most difficult fight against MAESTER SEYMOUR, and one of the most difficult fights of the entire game. The Latin word "Flux" refers to flowing, something being fluent, or continuous change/movement. This name makes sense, as MAESTER SEYMOUR is one of the most recurring and persistent villains in Final Fantasy. Category:Dark Priests Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Bosses Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Usurper Category:Hybrids Category:Charismatic villain Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Villain Category:Staff Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Lover Stealers Category:Male Villains Category:Magic Category:Cult Leaders Category:Serial Killers Category:Immortals Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Messiah Category:Elementals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Undead Villains Category:Extremists Category:In love villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Spouses Category:Monster Master Category:Deceased